


What the....?

by Mysterious0shadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carla wrote a book to Eren to get throught her life, Eren is super fast, Eren lives alone in the titan woods, F/M, Faster than Levi, Female Eren Yeager, chello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious0shadow/pseuds/Mysterious0shadow
Summary: The 104 squad is going on an expedition outside the walls. They arrive into the titan forest, where everything is too calm.Eren- a young 18 year old girl who owns the forest plays cello when she is feeling down. Has a good nose in smelling humans and is basicaly a nature child.





	1. Chapter 1

"ONWARD MY COMAREDS." screamed Erwin Smith to the men behind him. The horses neighed and started to run.

 

"Why do we do this again?" asked a very grumpy, raiven haired man. "We are going to hunt titans Levi. We need to do reaserch about them." said Hanji. "Tch, you and your fucking titans." grumbeled Levi.

\---------------------------------------------------

In the titan forest a girl was in her little homemade cabin. "Today they will come." mumbeled the girl to herself. She wasnt scared, where she lived. Yes she knew that the titans were scared of her and all the animals respected her. When she played her cello every animal and titan came towards her to listen her play. When she was around the titans they bowed to her. No titan touched her, the titans knew that even she was a part titan.

Eren dressed herself and pulled a dark green cloack with over laped wings on. She collected the 3DMG parts from the dead soldiers and some cloacks as well.

When dressed and ready to fly, she left her make shift home. One final check on her gear and a little med-kit, she was ready and waiting.

\---------------------------------------------------

"When we arrive into the forrest, we divide into three groups. First group is lead by Erwin, second group is lead by Levi and the third group is lead by me, Hanji." explained the happy scientist. "BREAK 5 MINS TO CHECK THE GEAR." screamed Erwin.

Levi covered his ears, when Erwin screamed. His voice was too fucking loud for him. "Christ Erwin do you have to screech like a dying crow." said Levi and hopped down his horse. "Yes, I have to scream, how will the other know, what to do?" said Erwin and followed Levis lead.

Hanji was looking at the forest and furrowed her eyebrows. "You look constipaded. Need to take a shit?" asked Levi. Hanji shaked her head. "No its not that. The forest is too calm today." murmured Hanji. Only Levi heard her, he was fed up and went to control his squads gears.

"Hello, Levi Heicou." said Petra. Levi nodded "How are the 3DMgears? Cleaned and ready to use." asked Levi. "Sir. Yes, sir" said Petra, Oulu, Eld and Gunther. Levi nodded and went back to his horse.

"ALRIGHT MEN AND WOMEN. 5 MINUTES ARE UP. LETS GET MOVING." screamed Erwin. "COULD YOU NOT FUCKING SCREAM." screamed Levi to Erwin. Everyone were starteled of Levis voice. He sighed and went towards the forest.

\---------------------------------------------------

`So many humans.` thought Eren. She sighted and sat there on the branch. She closed her eyes and listened the horses. Ofcourse Carla tried to keep humans safe but she died thanks to a titan. Eren had to bury her along the lake, she craved out some important information about her.

_                                      Her lies _

_                                   Carla Jäeger _

__ a _ loving mother and forests care taker  _

Yup she still remembered, how she cried while craving out the letters one by one. Every animal and titan were beside her and mourned the death of Carla Jäeger. The wolves and other predators tore the titan appart, who killed her mother..

 

When Eren opened her eyes and looked down she saw the humans and horses. She smelled the air and smelt coupe of titans. "They can handel it." sighed Eren to herself.

After 5min she heard screaming. "Job is calling." mumbeled Eren and jumed down from the branch. She covered her face and hair with the cloack.

Eren didnt use swords, she uses her mothers dagger, what she sharpens everytime. The screams got louder and Eren saw a girl gainst the tree. The titan crawled towards her. Eren quickened her speed and cut the titans nape. "Thank you Levi-Heicou" screamed the girl after her.

`Who the fuck is Levi-Heicou?` thought Eren

\---------------------------------------------------

Levi flew towards Petra and she looked him at amazingly. "Thank you for saving me from the titan, Levi-Heicou." said Petra. "What do you mean? I came from the North, I heard your scream and came to check it out." said Levi. "Wait, wait, wait, YOU came from north, right?" asked Petra. Levi nodded. "Then, who went to South?" asked Petra. Levi started to wonder. "We might have a spy."

Levi and Petra took off to alert others.

 


	2. There is a spy.

"Erwin and Hanji, we might have a spy." said Levi as he landed on a branch. "Did you see him?" asked Erwin. Levi shaked his head. "Erwin-dancou that person saved my life But he might be danger to our headquaters, if he get some secret information." said Petra. Erwin and Hanji were in deep thoughts, but were pulled out by screams. "Lets go no time to lose." said Levi and took off. Petra, Hanji and Erwin followed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eren just sat there on a tree branch and looked if the people needed help. She saw about 30 titans and the humans were struggling to fight against them. "Thats what you get when you come to the titan forest." mumbeled Eren quietly. She closed her eyes to collect some energy. "HELP I AM BEING EATEN." screamed a man. Eren sighed and started her killing spree.

The brunette saved the guy, who screamed for help. "Thank you Levi-Heicou for saving me." said the guy. Eren  took off quickly smelling three new people.

\---------------------------------------------------

"I saw him, i saw him." screeched Hanji. "For the love of God shitty-glasses shut up." grumbeled Levi. He sped up to get near to the mysterious person. Levi didnt even see that more titans started to emerge.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, i am dead. Shit and more titans started to emerge." thought Eren. She started to gain more speed and suddenly she blasted up into the sky.

The man stopped and looke at her. Then there was thunder.

\---------------------------------------------------

Levi saw, how the human flew up to the sky and did flips. He blinked and saw a yellow flash. He looked down and saw a titan, a female shaped titan.

The titan had long chocolate-colored hair, eyes the color of the ocean. 

\---------------------------------------------------

All the titans in the forest stilled, they bowed down. "What the hell are they doing?" asked Erwin from Hanji. "There is someone in the forest, who is scaring the titans or is in controll of the titans." said Hanji. 

The people, who were on the ground climbed up to the trees. The titans were still bowing. Everything in the forest guieted down. "Whats happening?" whispered Erwin to Hanji.

Levi flew back to meet up with Hanji and Erwin. He landed on the branch looked at Erwin then Hanji and motioned to be quiet.

Footsteps were heard from the distance. Hanji looked to that way and her breath got stuck in her throat. It was a 15 meter class titan, an abnormal. It roared really loud and all the titans bowed towards the other titan.

The titan shaked its head and started to stomp on theyr necks.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Do not kill this titan." grumbeled Hanji. Everyone looked, how the titan crushed other titans necks. Hanji screeched in amazement, the titan stopped. It looked at Hanji and covered its neck. "A titan that knows its own weakness." mumbeled Erwin.

The titan stopped and ran away. "AFTER IT." screamed Erwin. Everyone followed it, then a big steam cloud stopped them. They waited until the steam dissapeard away. On the ground there was the titan, but it was dead. "WHO KILLED IT?" screamed Hanji. Nobody said anything. "Alright men and women, back to the headguaters and everyone writes a report." said Erwin. Everyone groaned and then they whisteled for horses.

\---------------------------------------------------

Eren was sitting on a tree branch and looked at the humans. Alive and unharmed. She went back home to check her gear and change into her pj-s.

She was happy and fell asleep. In her dreams she saw the raiven haired, grumpy guy.

 

 

 

 


	3. In the headquartes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the men and women, who returned from the mission have to write a report, about a titan, who was killed.  
> Keith talks to Levi personally in future chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom took my dads computer to school, so i have to use her fossil, witch is slow as hell.

"Alright people. Me, Hanji and Erwin are waiting for your reports of the mission by noon. So, chop, chop of to write." said Levi and left.

He was still thinking about the person, who helped them. Levi`s biggest quess was on the 3DMG, how did he get that and where? Soon it hit him, they were taken from the dead soldiers.

Hanji was in her lab, Erwin in his office and well, Levi was in a kitchen making tea.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we have to write a report about a stupid titan?" grumbeled Oulu. "Just do it and dont whine." said Petra and continued her paper. "I am not-- OWWWW." Oulu bit into his tongue and it started bleeding. "Oulu could you like, not talk for five minutes." said Eld, tired of this shit. He wanted some tea.

After fighting about 15 minutes Oulu had finished his paper. "Now off to Captains office." said Petra and rose up from her seat. The other guys followed her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi had just finished drinking he tea, when someone was on the door. "Yes, come in" said Levi, he was tired, irritated and he really wanted to puch someone in the face. The door opened revealing his squad. "We finished with the paper, Heicou, this is all. Goodnight." said Petra and left. Levis tabel was stacked with papers, he didnt feel lika a captain anymore, more like a teacher in a kindergarden full of little, messy and nasty brats. "Why did i chose the Military?" grumbeled Levi.

Levi opened Petras folder and started reading it.

 

_Petra Ral_

_"My 3dmg started to make weird sounds so, I stopped to get a look at it. I didnt even see a titan aproaching me, my first instinct was to scream for help and it arrived. I looked at the person but the hood covered its face so i didnt get a good look on it. Weird thing was, it didnt use the swords like we use. It used a dagger and cut the titans neck out. It came towards me, umm he/she aproached towards me and added some gear oil. Then it tooked off. He/sha was the fastest person on the 3dmg i`ve ever seen._

_"I didnt kill the titan that smashed other titans necks."_

 

Levi sighed. "Its gonna be a long evening." When Levi took Oulus paper next he did expect to see a little bit of blood on the paper. "Fricking comedian" smirked Levi.

 

_Oulu Bozado_

_"Tch i didnt kill that freaking titan. I was fighting with the other titans. Althought I did saw a hooded figure sitting on a branch, I thought it was our Captain Levi. So i brushed the odd feeling off."_

 

Levi groaned and took the next paper.

 

_Eld Jinn_

_"Was fighting with titans, looked into sky, felt a pair of eyes on me, looked for the eyes but didnt see them. When i looked down the person had already killed the titan with appears to be a dagger."_

_"Thats all i remember from the expedetion."_

 

Levi was rubbing his eyes, clearly tired. "Last paper then sleep." mumbeled Levi.

 

_Gunther Schultz_

_"I was too busy killing titans. Didnt have time to look around. Peed on titans head."_

 

On the last comment Levi chuckeled. He put down the folders and went to bathroom. After cleaning and brushing, he changed into his Pj-s and went to sleep.

 


	4. Conclusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Hanji and Erwin have a meeting and are talking about the incident. All the higher ups are involved.

Levi woke up, he streched and went to bathroom. As he was in a shower, Hanji barged into his room. "Levi, where is my favorite grumpy midegt?" screeched Hanji. "FOR FUCKS SAKE MAD WOMAN LEAVE OR I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK." screamed Levi. "Yea, sorry, sorry. I am leaving be back in 5 minutes." said Hanji and ran off. "Fucking shitty glasses." grumbeled Levi.

He was ready and dressed, Hanji came and started to jump around. "Hanji, you either calm down now or i`ll slice your neck." grumbeled Levi. He was tired of this shit. "But Levy we have a meeting today with Commander eyebrows, Captain midegt and an amazingly awesome Hanji. Some of the higher ups are here too." said Hanji and left. Levi followed the mad woman.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WE ARE HERE." screeched Hanji. "For the love of god, can we kill her?" asked Levi hopefully. "Levi, you know that, what Hanji does is important to humanity." said Erwin. "Yea you would even sacrifice a baby child for humanityes victory or your eyebrows." commented Levi. Everyone laughed in the room.

"Its true though." commented Keith. "Alright enought with this chit, chat. Lets talk." said Erwin. Everyone nodded.

"Okey, I read through the files my squad gave me. Every file says that it is short, shorter than me, is really fast on 3DMG, faster than me. Everyone thought it was me." said Levi and closed his folder. "Hmm." mumbeled Erwin. "Anything to add Erwin?" asked Hanji. "Oh, yes indeed. While I was in the air, I looked down and saw a person on the ground covering the neck part with a dead animal." said Erwin and closed his folder.

"Soo you want to say that titans can, smell and hear." qustioned Hanji. "Well that explains the scent covering part." said Erwin. "But think of the speed she/he/it went, like wind." said Keith. "We have to wait another mission then and trap he/she/it into a net and interrogate." said Levi. Everyone nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After boring as hell meeting Levi inspected the castle. "Not bad, not bad, this one looks okey. And what is this in the corner." said Levi and turned towards Oulu. "a spider web." whimpered Oulu. Levi glared at him. "Do it again until its so clean i can see my own reflection on it." said Levi and left. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

As he arrived into his office he signed couple of pages and went to his bedroom. A little shower and dressing quickly into Pj-s he went to sleep.

In his dreams he saw a girl playng cello next to a grave.

 

(I am sorry about the chapter. I was in school and used schools computer to write. Leave some cool ideas into comments and if you feel like it you can leave kudos as well. :] Mysterious-chan out.)


	5. Flashbacks in Erens life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren reminds herself her past and wonderful years together with her mother.  
> The melody she is playng is from - Little Big- Polyushka Polye. Just listen to it.

Eren woke up and streched. She was happy to hear some cracks in her back. The brunette opened the window to get some fresh air, today is the day she has to go there. Her cello is there in the safe place next to her mother. Eren jawned and went to her morning routine.

*flashback*

**"Remember Eren, when you strech and hear pops or cracks that means that there is some air trapped between the bone joints." said Carla and smiled to her daughter. "Momma can you teach me some first aid after we come back from wolf pups." asked Eren. Carla giggeled and nodded. "If thats what you want then yes i`ll teach you. Now go brush your teeth." said Carla and pushed her daughter towards the bathroom."**

*end of flashback*

These days spent with her mother were the best. She dressed herself and put on the 3DMG. Her mother taught her, how to use it. Thanks to the dead soldiers they had 3DMG parts, cloacks or capes and clothes. They didnt use bots to walk around, if you walk around on barefoot, then you are connected to the nature. Her mother teached her, how to use the titan power.

**"Now if you bite your hand you turn into a titan. You can shrink back into your human form, or use hardening. If you use hardening your titan is covered in hard crystal. Now bite your hand. Mommas got you." said Carla. Eren did as was told. She turned into a 15m tall titan with long brown hair and emerald eyes that glowed with determination. "Good job Eren, momma is realy proud of you. Now concentrate on your human form." Eren closed her eyes and pictured herself, when she opened her eyes she was back to her old self. "I did it momma, I did it." squeald Eren. "Now lets go and train on hand to hand combat. You need to use it when you are in your titan form." said Carla and dragged her daughter to the training grounds.**

Eren smiled at that memory. She can handel the titan thing pretty well and practices daily her combat skills. Her mother gave her a ring to cut her finger not bite her hand. 

She was as fast as a wind, when she looked on the ground she saw animals heading to that special place. Eren buried her mother next to a lake, her mothers favourite place. Arriving there in one pice, she disgarded the 3DMG and looked for her cello.

The brunette sat into the place she liked. She clapped her hands twice notifing to quiet down. Every animal was looking her and waited paicently. She started the song filling the forest with the angelic melody.

**"Ugh. Eren you are holding the bow wrong." sighed Carla. "I am tring mom, it just slips out of my hand." whined Eren. Carla sighed. "Eren think about something beautiful. Now put the picture you are picturing in your head into melody. Then play it." said Carla. Eren imagined about the wolf pups, they were so cute and adorable. She started to play. Carla cheered for her.**

**"Well done honey, now lets go home and eat." said Carla and Eren only nodded.**

The song came to an end and the animals made cheerful barks, howls and many more voices. Eren smiled to them all.

**"Now what do we do with the dagger?" asked Carla. "Clean it, sharpen it and then kill some titans with it." said Eren. Carla nodded and started to fly, Eren close behind her. What her mother didnt see was a 10m tall titan with a smile on its face. "MOMMA . WATCH OUT." screamed Eren but it was too late. Carla was head first in the titans mouth and the titan bit her half. "MOMMA." screamed Eren. She screamed at the titan and other titans appeared. The titans ate the smiling titan. Next day Eren dig a grave to put her mother into. She cried when she carved the letters out. Eren was only 15 when her mother died.**

**On the day of the funeral all the animals, where there to accompany her. In first 2 weeks she cried herself to sleep. After third week she was used to the feeling that her mother is dead.**

She put the cello away and cleaned her mothers grave. When sun started to dissapear she went home. Thank god her mother write a book about, how to get through her life. Such as, what to do when you are on your period, got pregnant, cook, take care of others, be a perfect mother, be kind inside and hard outside, always hold head high and if someone uses vilonce against you, use your fighting skills to repay back. 

**"I love you, my little precious gem" whispered Carla into Erens ear. "I love you too Momma. To the moon and back." giggeled Eren and fell asleep in her mothers arms.**

"I love you mom. To the moon and back." mumbeled Eren. She was in her little hut and changed into her Pj-s. She has to help humanity to win against the titans. Eren went into her dream land.


	6. The colossal asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sees how the colossal titan takes down a wall. She saves a girl and boy. She starts to train them to join military.  
> (I am real shit a summarys.)

Eren walked around in the forest and enjoyed the sun. Her mother often told her that she had sun kissed skin.

After walking, running, jogging and training Eren went home for a shower. Nothing felt better then ice cold water on hot skin. She sighted in happiness. The brunette dryed herself throuhoutly. Today she felt calm, to calm. Quicly chainging into her stolen military clothes, she zipped through trees and bushes. Upon arriving at the end of the forest, she saw it.

A 60 meter tall titan peering over a wall. The titan was covered in muscels and didnt have any skin. Eren started to fly towards the tall titan. At halfway through, Eren saw the titan raising its right leg. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." chanted Eren. When she looked back, she saw other titans aproaching the wall.

In the blink of the eye Eren saw how the titan smashed the gate. "I am too fucking late." mumbeled Eren. She flew through the hole and waited for titans.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN SHANGANSHINA AND TITANS ARE SWARMING IN!!!!" screamed a scout in Survey Corpses headquarters. "TAKE YOUR SHIT AND LETS GO." screamed Levi. Every man and woman strapped their 3DMG on and flew towards Shanganshina. Everyone rested at the wall and saw, how titans were falling one by one. The people were screaming and trying to evacuate.

\---------------------------------------------------

Eren tried her damn hardest to kill the titans. She flew towards the inner gate til she heard screaming.

"Mikasa you have to go. I am stuck and you cant help me." cryed a blond headed boy. "Dont say shit Armin. You can do it." said a raven haired girl. Eren flew towards the and stopped.

"I`ll help you, get out of the way." said Eren. The girl with black hair moved away. Eren moved the planks away like it was a no big deal.

(A/N: I wanted to say that Eren went into Hulk mode, but in that timeline Marvel or Dc comics, werent created.)

She pulled the blond headed boy out of the planks and pached him up. "Thank you for saving me. Whats your name?" asked Armin. "Its not important, who am I. I am concerned about your safety." said Eren. "Can you atleast remove your hood?" asked the girl with black hair. Eren shaked her head. She saw, how the girl shaked. Eren removed her scarf and wrapped around her neck. "Here it will keep you warm." said Eren.

"MIKASA, ARMIN." screamed an old looking man.

"Uncle Hannes. We are safe, she saved us." said Mikasa and turned around. "She was.....just....right here." said Mikasa. "Who was?" asked Hannes. "It doesnt matter right now we need to escape." said Armin.

\--------------------------------------------------

When one of the Survey Cropses member tried to kill a titan it died. When they looked down they saw that the nape was slashed.

"What the fuck is happening?" asked Hanji. Erwin shrugged his shoulders. "Its her/him/it, i know it." said Hanji. That appeared to be quite logical.

There was the sudden lightning and Levi saw the familiar titan. It looked exactly the same as it was 5 years later.

\-------------------------------------------------

Erens goal was to plug the wall. She found the biggest boulder and took it into her hands. She carried the boulder towards the hole and throwed it into the hole. "That should do it." thought Eren. She was too tired and collapsed the titan form started to evaporate.

\--------------------------------------------------

Levi, Hanji and Erwin flew towards the titan. There was lots of steam. They moved closer to the nape. It moved. "Ahh this is so exciting." squealed Hanji. Levi rolled his eyes.

Out of the titan came out a girl, who was unconcious. It was the same girl, who was in the forest.


	7. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up. Court & threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i have great news.  
> I got my own PC. I can write without my mom or dad standing behind my back and nagging at me constantly. 
> 
> Ps. dads computer is messed up. Letter A and caps lock doesnt work. I am so frigging happy.

`Where the hell am I?` was Erens first thought. She moved her arms and felt the chains rattle. `Oh fuck you guys, fuck you very much` thought Eren angrily.

"I see that you are finally awake." said a voice. Eren opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. "Where am I?" asked Eren. "Welcome to the dungeon, we are under the court house." said another voice, much deeper and angry. "Wait a bit. I need to fix my eyes." said Eren and started to rub her eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the girl was rubbing her eyes, Levi instantly thought about puppyes and how cute and how messy they were. Levi looked at Erwin and he sighted. "Dont breath so much, you are wasting the oxygine." said Levi. He was tired and needed his afternoon tea.

"Okey, I have my vision back." said the girl. "I am Commander Erwin Smith. Commander of the Survey Crops." said Erwin. "I am Captain Levi Ackerman. Captain of the Survey Crops and Captain of the special operation squad." said Levi. The girl sighted. "I am Eren Jaeger. Thats all you need to know." said the gir- Eren.

"Now lets talk about buisness." said Erwin. "So you better listen, brat." commented Levi. Eren ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"How did you manage to get inside the walls?" asked Erwin. "Too easy. The colossal asshole kicked through the gate. Helped two children, Armin and Mikasa as I remember. Killed titans, transformed and plugged the wall." said Eren. Both Erwin and Levi nodded. "Where are you from?" asked Erwin. "From the titan forest. I was born with the shifting powers. My mom died right infront of me. Sad." mumbeled Eren the last part. "Tomorrow is the trial about you, better be ready if I were you." said Erwin. Eren nodded and went under the covers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So she is really from outside the walls." said Hanji, amazed by that fact. "For crying out loud. Yes for the hundredth time shitty glasses." snapped Levi. "Yeez Levi, who peed in your tea that you act like an pissed off cat." said Hanji and laughed. Levi pinched his nose bridge and made a discusting face. Everyone laughed. "Tomorrow is gonna be hell." said Erwin and everyone agreed. "Go take a shit, then hop into a bet." grumbeled Levi and got up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren just stared at the ceiling. `How did i fucked up my own life?` thought Eren. She closed her eyes and went to her la, la land filled with ocean water. She wanted to go back to her home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up around 5 o`clock. Eren looked outside and determined the time by watching the sun. She just sat there, exsisted. The lonley brunette felt nothing, after taking a big dose of oxygen through her nose, she smelt new people. `Today is the fucking trial.` thought Eren. There was a ponytailed girl watching her.

"Hello my little munchkin! How are you feeling today?" asked the weirdo. Eren only rolled her eyes and ignored her or him. "Ohh, a feisty one. Now promise me that when I come in you wont try to kill or harm me." said the freak. `What other option i have left. None.`thought Eren. She nodded and raised her hands.

"Okey, i am coming in. By the way i am Hanji and you are?" asked Hanji. Eren ignored her. She freed her wrists and put another pair of handcuffs around her hands. "Just cooperate with us and you can get out of this hell hole." said Hanji. Eren simply nodded. She regretted the part, where she rushed into the walls. `If i only had a time machine.` thought Eren

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The court room was filled with people. Survey Crops, Military police, Garisons and the wall cult. Every person in the court room waited for the monster. There were whispers, mumbels and coughing. Levi hated the last part. "So many bacteria." mumbeled Levi under his breath. "Did you say something Levi?" asked Erwin and raised his huge eyebrow.  "I said, that i will sneak into your room and shave off your eyebrows and give them as souvenir to Hanji." scoffed Levi. Erwin covered his eyebrows with his hands. Levi smirked in delight.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you really are from the titan forest?" asked the nosy scientist. Eren shighted and nodded for a yes. The crazy person had asked that five times already. "Thats so amazing. Gaah i wish i could live there." said Hanji dreamingly. "Heh good luck with that." said Eren. Hanji was a little confused. "What do you mean under that?" asked Hanji. "If i were you i would wash myself every morning and evening. But due your smell i`d like to ask. When are you taking showers or baths?" said Eren.

Hanji frowned and thought about it. `When did i had a bath or shower?` she thought. "I guess two weeks ago, mabey two and a half." said Hanji. Eren made a gagging noise. "Titans can smell you so far away then. Shower or bathe more often please." begged Eren. Hanji nodded and made a promise to wash herself more often. "Well look at the time. Here we are. In you go." said Hanji and pushed Eren through the doors.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and there stood a very irritaded brunett. The MP grabbed her arms and made her kneel. The court room went quiet.

Darius Zackly looked over some papers and started shooting with questions. "Your name is Eren Jeager, right?" said the judge. `No shit` thought Eren. "Yes sir. I am Eren Jeager. 18 years old, female, never had a father and mother is deceased." said Eren with confidence. Darius raised an eyebrow. "Where are you from then?" asked the judge. "From the titan forest. Nice and calm place if i say so myself." said Eren.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trial went on for hours and hours.

"Why dont you give her to us, we experiment on her?" said Nile Dok. Before the judge could answer Eren jumped in. "Yea, to do what? Rape me? Beat me? I dont want to be experimented. LEAVE ME ALONE FOR FUCK SAKE. I lived normaly outside the walls and now you pigs want to make some hard cash on me. Yea right. EVERYONE GO FUCK THEME SELVES." screamed Eren. 

Levi jumped over the barrier and beat Eren to the ground. A kick to her chest, another blow to her jaw. Eren decided that Levi will get a silent treatment and glaring eyes. The shitty midget put his leg on her head to hold her down. Eren quietly smiled. "A shitty brat like you should know how to keep theyr mouth shut. Dont worry judge i will train her like a dog." groweled Levi. Everyone shut theyr traps, only the nobels made a disgusting face.

"Let her join the Crops. We use her power to fight against the titans." said Erwin. Darius hummed and then nodded. "Alright. I here by say that, Eren Jaeger will be given over to Survey Crops." said Darius. Nile Dok wasnt glad about that and even some nobels protested. Levi glared them all down.

The guards, who made Eren kneel, helped her up and escorted out the court room. The Survey Crops followed her out the room and removed the chains. "Ahh, that was fantastic what you said Eren." cheered Hanji. Eren sneered. She was still angry, nothing could calm down her anger. Towards them ran a stawberry-blond haired girl. "Levi-heicou the horses are ready. Ah and Eren welcome to our team." smiled the blonde. "Alright Petra. Brat get moving." said Levi. They moved in silence. Horse stabels werent far away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the Headquarters (A/N:For short HQ, if i happen to be lazy.) was long and Eren didnt talk to anyone. She liked Her horse but she had a feeling she will get a new one. "Listen here brat. Obey all the higerups in this castle. Do as said and follow orders." said an over 50-s looking man. He put a hand on her shoulder and she raised her body temperature to the boiling degree. The man hissed and pulled his hand back. Eren was so smug about it that she decided to pull her hood over her head. What happend?" asked Petra. Eren didnt say anything. "That brat burnt me." scoffed Oulu. Hanji was immediatly next to Eren and asked millons of questions of `How did you do it, Why, Tell meeeehhhh, and please i would do anything:`

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren got some minutes alone in the bathroom and opened her shirt. Both her boobs and chest area was covered in bruises. "Now you will get a lifetime of silent treatment." groweled Eren. There was obnoxious knocking on the bathroom door. "EREN OPEN UP EVERYONE IS WAITING FOR YOUUUUU." sang Hanji. Eren gringed at her singing voice. The poor girl sighted and got dressed. When she opened the door, the crazy glasses girl grabbed her and bout her towards the mess hall.

She looked around and saw that all the member from Levi`s squad was there. She sat on the couch and everyone looked at her. Erwin said his greetings and Eren ignored him. Hanji examined her mouth for the kicked out tooth. After couple of minutes to make her talk they all quit to make a small chat. Levi walked in like he owned this place and sat next to Eren.

"Say Eren do you hate me?" asked Levi. Eren glared at him. She quickly pointed at something and Levi looked. Seeing as noting was behind him he was met with a fist. "I despite you. Thanks to your kicks my BOOBS and my CHEST are bruised, so yes I hate you. I am never talking to you again." said Eren and made a move to show that her lips are sealed. "Okey everyone lets calm down and call it a night." said Petra sweetly. Everybody agreed and started to ga away one by one. 

"Let me show your room." said Hanji. She took the keys and walked towards the dungeon. Eren followed her and understood how "dangerous" she was.

Locked in a cell Hanji wished her goodnight and took her leave. She just laid there under the plankets and passed out. She wished she was back home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi wasnt mad how Eren reacted he knew she would do something about it. He was in his sleeping quarters and tucked himself into bed. He was tired and wanted to sleep. After couple of minutes he felt, how his eyes started to feel heavy.

This was the best sleep he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead :). I am alive. summer has been so friking busy and my english skills are a bit rusty but no worryes. I read alot of fanficks on this site. 
> 
> Love you all for positive feed back :)


End file.
